


Loose Contact

by Alastiel



Series: 都市言情AU段子集 [10]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 三禾太太的生贺不讲道理的分手复合戏码我统统让逆转万查背锅【。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 都市言情AU段子集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849393
Kudos: 20





	Loose Contact

Charles被一声巨响惊醒，是真的惊醒，他从半趴伏在枕头上的姿势弹起身，险些撞在床头上。  
“对不起！施工事故，我会搞定的。”Raven的声音从房门外传来，Charles重新栽倒下去，他实在没有心情为这个圣诞节准备什么，更不用提大费周章地从沃尔玛拖回一个大箱子再花上几小时把里头的各种塑料和橡胶制品拼成一棵树，往年这项兄妹俩会共同完成的工程现在全交给了Raven。  
Charles想要迅速地再次入睡，但他的头已经开始疼了，很快就严重得像被一辆油罐车来回碾压，他在前一晚工作结束后的例行节前派对里喝得太多了，宿醉让他尝到久违的痛不欲生。幸好止疼片的放置方位没被挪动，他还有印象，吞了两颗药片后Charles回到床上，客厅里的施工响动被控制在一个能被接受的范围内，但Charles很快放弃了试图找回睡意的挣扎，他去床尾捞回皱巴巴的西服外套，掏出手机查看是否有未接来电，唯一的那个来自市场部的下属Sean，接着Charles发现了他的短讯，内容是提醒Charles车还在酒吧附近的购物中心停车场里。另一个较为常用的通讯应用里有一条好友申请，内容是四个大写字母。  
ERIK  
Charles用见了鬼的神色盯着那几个标准Ariel字体看了一会，又看了一眼那个账号ID，迅速摁熄了屏幕。

十一点的时候停工休息的Raven坐在高脚餐椅上，边吃刚送达的披萨边浏览短视频应用，时不时发出笑声。  
Charles在沙发愁眉苦脸地捧着他的醒酒饮料，吸管被咬得变形也没喝进去多少，他的手机在接下来十秒内发出了三声提示音，Raven跳下椅子从餐厅那边冲过来。  
“如果不想看讯息就把声音关了，拜托。”她直接拿起Charles的手机调成静音，然后朝她被宿醉折腾得惨兮兮的哥哥看了一眼，“别这么丧，Charles，你都分手两个月了。”  
这时她手中的屏幕亮起来，下意识低头一瞥后，被推送到锁定屏幕上的预览讯息让她瞪大眼睛，几秒后这惊讶被一脸的意味深长取代，“好吧，也不是多么意外，本来还想建议你去参加某海岛的基佬跨年联谊，看来不需要了。”  
Charles迅速把手机夺了回去，头疼和烦闷在同一瞬间加重，他几乎是龇牙咧嘴地做了解屏操作，打开应用后，新到的好友验证申请超过了20条，最后那条的内容是15个惊叹号。

【你是有什么问题吗？】通过验证后Charles在输入框里飞速打字，然后在句末多加了16个问号。  
一分钟后，对方发来了一张手机截图，是AskReddit的帖子页面，一个回帖被红圈高亮出来  
【我也想这样问你】一行回复跟着跳出来。  
回帖的ID很眼熟，内容也很眼熟，没错那是Charles三天前的回帖，发布时间是凌晨两点，点赞数已经超过5K，内容只有一个单词。  
“老二。”  
Charles咬了咬嘴唇，对这完全属于当时极端坏情绪的宣泄式回帖内容心虚了两秒。  
对方的下一条讯息跳了出来，全大写的【你对我的老二有什么意见？】  
【你在网上STK我？？？】  
【那又怎样？至少我没在分手后跑到论坛上诋毁前任！】  
【哈，什么让你自大到觉得我是在诋毁？我不能发表真实感受？】罔顾事实胡言乱语代表着Charles的其它情绪已经被怒火焚烧殆尽。

“原帖是什么？”Raven充满兴趣的声音在近处响起，正专心而用力地瞪着应用界面的Charles被吓了一跳，猝不及防地被妹妹劈手夺过手机，她往上滑动页面，大声把标题念出来，“说真的，你们对前任最失望的一点到底是什么？”  
“这是真的？”Raven同情地看向Charles，“看起来他还挺行的。”

“这是真的？可怜的Charles。”Emma边等Erik签文件边悠闲地滑着手机屏幕，突然用十分做作的惊讶语调感叹，听到那个名字时Erik抬起头看向他的秘书，兼从大学起的损友。  
“可真没想到，茶水间女职员们的热门话题之一，要被无情的现实击碎了。”  
“你在说什么？”Erik皱起眉。  
Emma把手机伸到他眼前。

【你的真实感受？所以那么多次你因为我的老二爽到哭的样子都是演出来的？】  
【所以你只关心自己的性能力评价？你就把这看成最严重的声誉污点？】  
【难道这不是？？？】  
Charles打字的时候手都有点抖，  
【感谢你帮我再次确认，分手是个无比正确的决定！】为了让自己看起来更冷静甚至冷漠，Charles在发送前0.1秒停下来把“！”改成了“。”  
发送完毕后他再次拉黑了Erik这个新注册的账号，然后把Reddit上已经有了5000赞的回帖删了。  
他承认确实是自己不对，本意也并不真是要贬低Erik的……能力，毕竟除了几个极亲近的朋友没有其他人知道这个Reddit上这个纯粹用来浏览和点赞的ID拥有者是Charles，一个失恋煎熬期的赌气发泄行为——还是在线上——即使有再多人点赞和顺势调侃，也不会导致Erik的真实风评受损。  
但这不智举动导致了更为强烈的负面情绪喷涌后果，懊悔、负疚、难堪和巨大的失望把他彻底吞没。  
抛开一个客观上拥有傲人性征和与之匹配的技巧和持久的，正常人，也许Erik在感到被冒犯的恼怒外，也已经真的不再不在乎Charles 对他的其它评价，这段已经彻底结束的关系就是一段从好到极好再到不怎么样的性而已。  
尽管最后那次Charles确实仍在生理方面获得了满足，但也确实是最糟糕也最割裂的一次。

Charles再次从一阵浅眠中醒来，这会他的头疼终于算是好了大半，胸口也不再堆叠反胃的冲动，简单洗漱后他从餐桌上的披萨盒里取了两块塞进微波炉，以解决十几个小时未进食的饥肠辘辘。  
Raven约了男友去吃西班牙菜，并贴心地帮Charles点了一份，查看过冰箱贴下边的留言后，他机械地咀嚼和吞咽了剩下的披萨，开始盯着那棵差不多完工的圣诞树发呆。

门铃响了起来，Charles看了眼挂钟，刚过九点，猜测是外卖到了。  
尽管填饱肚子后已经失去了对任何食物的兴趣，Charles还是尽快走向玄关开门。  
取代派送员站在门外的是Erik Lehnsherr，Charles在看清他脸的那瞬间就反射性地拽住门把，对方迅速手脚并用地抵在已经张开的门缝里，他们互相瞪视着用可笑的动作角力。  
Charles开始用两只手施力，“你来干什么？！”他从牙缝里往外挤单词。  
“来找你谈谈！”Erik试图把半个肩膀也抵进门里。  
“我们没什么好谈的！”  
“这事不是你一个人说了算，Charles。”  
“能不能停止你的小心眼，我已经把帖子删了！”  
“我可没说我是为那个来兴师问罪的。”接着他的语气和缓了些，“因为联系不上你我打给了Raven…她说你状况不好所以…”  
“你竟然还收买我妹妹！”正头晕脑胀的Charles遗漏了一些关键信息，在听到Raven的名字时就提高声调打断。  
“我又不是第一次收买她，别忘了我怎么追你的。”Erik的音量又再次变大。  
这句话让Charles因为一阵突如其来的气馁败下阵来。  
他被用蛮力闯进屋的Erik顺势按在了门后的墙上，那双充斥着血丝的眼睛猝然逼近，他们的气息迅速在鼻端交缠，Erik攥在他肩膀上的手掌一点点收紧，Charles在被升腾起来的微妙气氛蛊惑前一秒清醒过来，把差不多就要吻上来的Erik用力推开。  
“离开我的公寓，否则我报警了。”  
Erik在半个手臂的距离外盯着Charles，他看起来刚结束工作，大衣搭在手肘上，额发散乱，他把已被拽松的领带从脖子上扯下来，接着从西服口袋里拿出手机摁下三个数字递给Charles。  
“报警，现在还来得及。”  
典型的Erik式的不可理喻，这当然不是真正含有威胁意味的言辞和举止，只是用来向Charles宣告，你拿我没办法的手段。相反的，Erik的出现让Charles在最初的慌乱过后，从心底生出些莫名的欣喜，即使他刻意想要忽略，也还是在那里不断滋长。Charles倒是没有因为这个愤怒，只是没好气地挥开Erik的手，“滚开吧，Erik，别让这一切更糟糕了。”  
“我倒想看看还能变得怎样更糟。”Erik从鼻子里发出冷哼，他不再与Charles对峙，而是拎着那个餐厅纸袋轻车熟路地往厨房走，把东西放上橱柜后把西服脱掉，再边取袖扣边开冰箱门，Charles用力忽视这些连续画面给自己带来的酸涩感觉，在客厅原地站了会后，他冲进自己房间把早已关机的手机拿出来，睡衣都没有换，披上一件厚外套往门外走。  
Erik这才慌张地快步过来拦住他，“你疯了？外面零下八摄氏度。”  
“继续待在这儿我才要疯了，Erik，你就不肯放过我？”  
有那么一瞬间，不可一世的Erik Lehnsherr终于露出了被击溃的神情，他的挫败感显而易见，几乎让Charles即刻开始于心不忍。  
Erik走到沙发旁重新穿起西服和大衣，直到离开公寓都保持静默，Charles在门锁合上的滴声响起时用手捂住了脸，他并未感受到取胜的快意，只是觉得更加难过。

全身乏力地回到卧室，Charles倒在枕头上给自己这放弃抵抗式的消极颓丧倒数了60秒，之后他坐起身去把手机找回来摁下电源键。  
除了Raven，还有一大堆同一陌生号码发来的短信，Charles扫了一眼就把手机锁屏扔到一边，这次他数了180秒，混合着微妙不甘和隐约期待的“想看看他又在说什么鬼话”意愿还是胜过了逃避和抗拒，他打开应用滑到那堆短信里的第一条。  
【我很抱歉。】  
真是一点新意也没有。  
Charles想，但他无意识地嘟起了嘴，肩膀从一个紧绷的僵硬姿态松塌下来。  
Erik从来不道歉，有一套将自己置于不败之地的野蛮逻辑，还是个公认的刻薄专家，最擅长的就是在正常对话中掺加Lehnsherr式的讥诮与嘲讽，只有对Charles例外。  
而道歉也不代表他就真的抛弃那套逻辑转换立场了，只能算是他意识到了自己的言行对Charles造成的负面影响甚至情感伤害，从而愿意表现出让步和妥协的样子。  
这是一个迟来的和解信号，可惜太迟了些。  
Charles以自认为毫无触动的心情打开了下一则短讯。  
【我承认自己看到那个回帖时真的被激怒了，恐怕这怒意很大部分来自，我是在Emma的手机上看到的，这种幼稚情绪的成因相信并不难理解。然而在结束那个冲动通话后难言的沮丧淹没了我。】  
【我当然不是来登门问罪的，更不是想威胁你，只是想与你谈谈，但我似乎永远会在处理这些对我而言的重大危机时犯下致命错误，现在我不得不正视一直以来的失败了。】  
【对不起，Charles，我又搞砸了。】

Charles抿起嘴唇，把最后那条短讯再看了几遍，有个警示信号在脑中不断闪烁，提醒他这是摧毁防备心理，将他从冷静理智状态再次拽进混沌情感泥沼的一个诱饵。  
然而在床上翻滚了半小时后，Charles只能承认自己其实从未从那个泥沼中挣扎出来，他又盯着那个短讯其中两个单词中间的空格看了一阵，然后开始打字。  
【就让我们都公平点儿，我也为自己的不当发泄行为道歉。同样的，我相信你也不难理解这些幼稚情绪的成因。】  
Erik没有即刻回复过来，Charles却无法阻止自己再往文字框输入一段话，看起来就像真的上钩了一样不由自主  
【尽管现在说这些也太迟了，但在我们的……情感沟通频繁出现断裂征兆时，身体的契合确实没有我想象中那样具备调节能力…】  
【我需要澄清一下，我还没有蠢到真的以为性能解决一切问题。】这条回复很快送达。  
【但你总是很擅长把事情做得偏离初衷，我原以为我们可以一起学着面对各种问题，可你真的没给我太多信心，在很多时候我觉得你并不真的信任我，我猜我也有让你失望的地方，但我甚至都不知道那是什么？这完全不像段有未来的关系。】  
【几个月前我们就开始聊这些的话，接下来的情况会不会好得多？】  
【我可是做出过努力的，记得吗？在你去欧洲之前。而你看到我“想要谈谈”的样子就表现得像个要仓皇逃离问责的有外遇的丈夫，连争执的机会都欠奉，这世上不止你一个人要承受工作和生活的双重压力。】  
【那几天确实焦头烂额，我并不是不信任你或是…真的想要避开你，只是担心过多的未消化的负面情绪会突然爆发。】  
【这时候解释未免有些迟了……所以现在是不是要进入各自过错清算和控诉环节了？】  
【如果数落我的大小过错能让你一直回复信息的话，请随意。】  
Charles翻了个白眼，  
【我可以省去具体流程直接陈述结论，如果我们之间存在的问题对两个人来说是均衡对等的，那么在处理和解决方面你是做错了八成以上还试图逃避的那个。你承认吗？】  
【我承认。】

你当然会承认了，否则我就把你的号码再次拉黑。Charles想，他没注意到自己已几乎快要露出微笑了。  
【我很抱歉，真的。】  
啊哈，他开始收线了。  
Charles能在脑子里描绘Erik当面说这句话的神情，他会用暗绿色的卷积情感漩涡的眼睛在两英尺外凝视自己，开启嘴唇用低沉带些沙哑的嗓音这么说，之后继续紧盯着对面，在察觉到自己哪怕一丁点的情绪波动后缓慢地眨眼，看起来无懈可击的真挚恳切。  
Charles知道Erik真的爱他，也知道Erik真的难以改变。  
他会真的认错，也会真的再犯，但Charles已经发现了，比起包容一个不断犯错的Erik，还是分离更让自己痛苦。  
这痛苦也许会随时间流逝消失，也许不会，但在这一刻Charles无法不为一个解除痛苦的可能动摇，他一小时前才见过对方，不得不承认自己全身的细胞都在渴望回到那个混蛋的怀里。

Charles的手指在屏幕上的键盘部分游移，有种充满复仇快感的冲动让他想扔给对方一句残忍的话击破那些满溢而出的期望。  
两分钟后，Charles叹息了一声，他选择对自己也仁慈一点，  
【要是你真的不介意彻底地翻翻旧账，我是说，为了让我们能从一些问题里解脱和释然，再朝前看，也许可以安排一次适当的时间，】他在输入字符时咬紧了下唇，【见个面。】这又不代表我就会轻易答应复合了，Charles还未停止自欺的挣扎。  
【我愿意抱持些更乐观的期待。】  
【那是你的自由，我可给不了什么承诺。】Charles停了停，在句子后头加了个：/的表情。

那边沉默了……长达几分钟，就在Charles开始为之前那条回信感到少许不安时，他收到了新的信息，【看起来你不生气了。我指，对于我今晚的冒昧造访。】  
【从哪里看起来我不生气了？】  
【假期有什么安排？】Erik答非所问，生硬地跳转话题  
【这跟你有什么关系？】  
【很遗憾的是确实不怎么有，我后天又得出差。】  
【即使不过圣诞节，你连假期都吝于给自己？】  
【目前并不存在对我有吸引力的假期活动，你有建议吗？】  
【别以为我不知道你的意图，Erik，你要真有勇气和行动力，就该直接展示给我，无论我会不会拒绝。】  
信息成功送达的提示音响起的三秒后，Charles就被掌中的振动吓了一跳， 当然是Erik打来的，同时门铃也响了起来。  
Charles有点难以置信地从床上坐起身，他几乎是下意识地接通了电话，  
“别告诉我是你在门口，你一直在那儿呆着？老天，你能不能正常一点？”  
“我正在正常地展示自己的行动力，但从之前起我已经被至少两位你的公寓邻居用疑惑和警惕的眼神瞪视了，其中一位老太太从门缝里观察了我五分钟，行行好，Charles，如果消气了的话，求你开门，不然我大概会被报警当成跟踪狂带走，又或者冻死在你家门口。”  
“你真是个无赖的混蛋！” Charles还不知道自己每次说这句话就是又一次被Erik彻底瓦解防备的征兆。  
“你可不是第一天知道这事了。”Erik用一种无赖的混蛋的温柔语调轻声说，  
“开门，Charles，我真的想你了。”

Charles挂断了电话，他慢吞吞地往玄关走去，唇边不自觉地弯起弧度。好吧，也许他们俩的假期活动都能丰富些了。  
这局是谁赢了，可还不一定。  
但他的心跳可比脚步快多了。

Fin.


End file.
